


Tickle Your Fancy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Serious Business [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Biting, Bondage, Face Slapping, Grooming, M/M, Masochism, Shaving, Tickling, Top Drop, Topping from the Bottom, rope, service topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Brian is still dealing with a few of his hang ups.





	Tickle Your Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!

Arin was kissing Brian. 

This wasn't exactly a new thing.

They kissed each other a lot these days, what with one thing and another.

Although it was a little odd for Brian to be quite so... yielding, but fuck it.

He'd had a long day.

A very long day.

He was tired, and all the various bits of him ached - he'd been dancing and playing piano today, and it was nice to just melt into a kiss.

He pulled Arin closer to him, until Arin was more or less on top of him, Arin's knees pressing into his sides, Arin's heavy body pinning him to the bed.

Oh, this was nice.

Being enveloped, being touched all over, being held like this....

He tangled his fingers in Arin's long hair, pulling Arin closer to him, until they were forehead to forehead, panting against each other.

"God," Brian groaned, and he kissed Arin again, his tongue in Arin's mouth, his hands moving down to grab at Arin's ass.

Arin ground against him, and he was panting. 

"I wore the plug like you told me to," Arin said, right against Brian's lips, and that sent another surge of lust through Brian, as he ground his erection against Arin's crotch.

Arin moaned as well, and he ground down, panting so hard, sweat dripping down his face, onto Brian's face, and Brain was panting as well, taking in the scent of Arin.

"I want your dick in my butthole, like, right now," said Arin, his expression desperate.

"... Arin, the word "butthole" ruins just about any sexiness that we're drumming up," said Brian.

"A thousand pardons," Arin said. "Do you want me to suck your weiner to make up for it?"

Brian covered his face with both hands, and he groaned like he was in pain. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," said Arin, and he got down on his knees, resting his hands on Brian's inner thighs, pushing them open.

His hands were warm through the denim of Brian's pants, and then Arin was unbuttoning Brian's pants, shoving them down around Brian's thighs, getting up on his knees, and he opened his mouth wider, mouthing at Brian's dick through Brian's boxers, and then he had his lips wrapped around the head, and Brian moaned, his hands in Arin's hair, keeping him in place as he began to thrust into Arin's mouth.

Even through Brian's underwear, it was... it was heady, and Brian pulled his cock out, then kicked his underwear down and off, leaving his bare ass on the couch.

He leaned back against the couch, and he sighed, as Arin's mouth wrapped around his cock, as Arin's head began to bob.

Brian shuddered, his hands on Arin's head, and then he was pulling Arin up by the hair, in that special way that always made Arin go weak, which was good and bad, because now Arin was just... on top of him, like an especially sweaty blanket.

"Arin," Brian said, directly into Arin's ear, and Arin shuddered, his eyes sliding shut, his hips rolling.

"Mm?"

"Take your pants off. I need to fuck you."

"You _need_ to fuck me?" Arin's tone was teasing.

"I do," Brian said, keeping his own tone serious, as Arin stood up on shaky knees, kicking his shorts and his boxers down in one go, leaving him naked from the waist down.

"I guess I can't really deny you your needs, can I?"

"Oh god," Brian groaned, and it matched the moan that Arin was giving, as he pulled the plug out of himself carefully, then went to grab the lube that he'd left on the coffee table. 

"Mmm?"

Arin squeezed lube onto Brian's cock, and Brian tried not to make any noises of protest, as Arin lowered himself down on to Brian's cock.

"God, you're so... tight," Brian mumbled, and he pressed his face into Arin's neck, panting, open mouthed. "Fuck!"

Arin was grinning down at Brian, his expression almost lazy, his inner muscles squeezing Brian's cock but good.

"Oh," Brian mumbled, and he leaned back into the couch, rolling his hips forward, forcing himself deeper, as Arin moaned.

"Fuck, Bri," Arin mumbled, and he wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders, his nails digging into Brian's back.

The little sting of pain was doing... something to Brian, something that was making little fireworks explode behind his eyes, and his hips twitched forward.

He moaned like he was being paid for it, and then he opened his eyes, staring straight into Arin's. 

"Hurt me," Brian blurted out.

"What?"

"Hurt me," Brian said again, and his tone was fevered. "I'm your fucking Dominant, and I'm giving you a fucking order. Hurt me!"

"Yes, sir," Arin said, and he drew his hand back, slapping Brian across the face with all his strength.

Arin had a considerable amount of strength.

_Ow._

"Fuck," Arin said, "that's harder than it looks."

"Hit me again," Brian told him, and he was grabbing hold of Arin's cock, beginning to stroke it in time with his own thrusts, keeping eye contact with Arin.

Arin stared back down at him, biting his own lip, and he was breathing heavily as he drew his hand back, slapping Brian's other cheek.

Brian's ears were ringing.

Arin said something, but Brian didn't hear it - he just rolled his hips and twisted his wrist at the same time, doing something that made Arin clench around him.

And then Arin was grabbing Brian's hair and yanking on it, forcing Brian's head back, so that Brian was staring straight into his eyes.

"Your nose is bleeding," Arin said, and he sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'll worry about that in a minute," said Brian. "Keep pulling my hair, or I won't let you cum for a week."

"Now that's just mean," grumbled Arin, but he gave Brian's hair another yank, and Brian moaned, his cock twitching inside of Arin.

Brian jerked Arin off efficiently - he should have lubed his hand up, that would have really made Arin go nuts, but this right now... this was pretty nice. 

It was pretty fucking amazing, honestly, and the pain was sliding down his spine like a fireman's pole, leaving him weak in the knees.

He came in Arin before he even had a chance to think about it, an orgasm like a kick to the back of the head, and his toes curled, staring into Arin's face.

Arin must have felt it, because now he was riding Brian in earnest, and it was enough to make Brian's overstimulated cock twitch some more, as he groaned.

Arin came across Brian's stomach, leaving it in a mess, sticky and slimy, and Brian would have complained, but it was bringing Arin closer to him, and Arin was breathing down his neck, as Brian kissed along Arin's jaw, the hair of Arin's beard ticklish.

"Dude," Arin said, "your nose is fucking... gushing."

"Is it? I couldn't tell." 

The pain of it was throbbing through all of him, leaving him weak and panting. 

There was so much sweat, there was cum, there was lube.

... and suddenly he was shaking.

Why was he shaking?

Huh.

How about that?

When had that happened?

He shuddered, and there were tears dripping down his face as well, and _now_ he was aware of the blood rolling down across his lips, down his chin, along his neck. 

Wow.

He was pretty damp now, huh?

"Dude," said Arin, and he looked... genuinely scared, okay, what?

Brian was going to have to pull some damage control.

He cleared his throat... which brought on a wave of blood, right down the back of his throat, and he gagged, which made Arin get off of him in a hurry.

"You okay?" 

Brian just gave a thumbs up.

"Let me just... hold on, lemme get a thing, don't go anywhere."

Arin was walking towards Brian's bathroom, and Brian put his head between his knees, taking deep breaths, trying to keep himself more or less centered.

Also to keep himself from throwing up, because... well, there was blood on his tongue, and that always freaked him out.

His face hurt, it hurt a lot, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by everything.

... shit, did this mean he had just forced Arin to Top him?

Fuck.

"Are you okay, Arin?"

Brian's voice only wobbled a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Arin, and he was back, with a washcloth and a concerned expression.

"I'm an utter failure as a dominant," said Brian, and okay, some of it was him making some kind of joke about how he was supposed to be a certain way, but some of it was just him hoping for reassurance.

You can't exactly look at your submissive and say... what?

_Tell me that you love me, tell me that I'm important to you, tell me that even though we did something different, you still want to come back to me, despite the terror that is eating me alive, because who am I without you?_

The panic that was crawling up the back of Brian's throat like a rat, its claws scrabbling at the inside of his throat, and he could almost taste the rancid fur.

He was breathing very fast, and now Arin was crouching in front of him, hands on Brian's knees, looking up into his eyes.

"Hey," said Arin. "Hey. I'm here. It's okay. Okay?"

More blood was dripping down his face, spattering down onto his lap, and Arin was putting the washcloth to Brian's nose, and the white was turning pink.

"There we go," said Arin, in a tone that was probably meant to be soothing, but it was making Brian panic more.

It was his job to be the one to use that tone, to take care of Arin, oh god, he was the actual worst, he was....

"Brian," Arin said, and his voice was sharp, "I need you to breathe with me. Right now. Okay?"

"Okay," Brian said. "I'm sorry."

"We went over this," Arin said, and he sounded slightly frustrated. "You're a human being, Brian. You don't have to feel bad about having actual human feelings, okay?"

"Okay," Brian said, and then he was crying, because it hurt, and because he was feeling... something, something he didn't have words for, except that he was feeling it, and Arin was taking him into those big arms, and he sobbed into Arin's shoulder, no doubt getting blood on Arin's shirt, which was... gross, and he'd have to apologize. to Arin about that, and now he was crying harder, which was embarrassing as hell, but Arin was making vague soothing noises, rubbing his back.

"It's okay," Arin said, and he pulled back, resting their foreheads against each others. "Your nose isn't bleeding anymore."

"I'm sorry about that," said Brian. 

"Oh no, the horror," Arin said, his tone flat. "You got hit in the face and your nose bled." Then Arin looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to make your nose bleed."

"It's okay," said Brian. "I'm kinda prone towards them. It just doesn't come up much, ya know?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "But... did you like it when I hurt you like that?"

Brian was flushing, but he was being emotionally honest, so fuck it.

"Yeah," said Brian. "It was nice."

"Would you want me to, like... Dominate you sometimes?"

Arin sounded nervous.

"I don't think so," said Brian. "I mean... maybe? But I don't really want to... submit. I like being in charge." He took a shuddering breath. "I think I like... I like the way it feels when you hurt me. Or at least, I liked it when you hit me. I don't know if I'd like it again."

"I'd be willing to try it again," said Arin, "although I think I'd need to, like, learn how to hit you without making your head hurt so much."

"How could you tell that my head was hurting?"

"Your face," said Arin. "I can read your body language, somewhat."

Brian sighed, and he nuzzled against Arin. 

"I wouldn't mind, like... Topping you," said Arin. "I don't want to dominate you, unless you wanted it, but I'd be happy to, like, do stuff _to_ you."

"I feel like it would make me less dominant," Brian murmured.

"Dude," said Arin, "you'd literally be telling me what to do. How can you get more dominant than that?"

"When you put it like that," Brian said, and he laughed, bashful.

"Exactly," said Arin. "I don't see what you were so worried about!"

"You know me," said Brian. 

"Neurotic as hell," said Arin.

"You're one to talk," said Brian.

"Hey man, I never said I wasn't," said Arin.

"Fair enough," said Brian. 

* * * 

Life went on.

Brian had a few nights to himself. 

He went to dinner with (and fucked) Dan, leaving the two of them comfortably entangled in the blankets. 

He and Suzy filmed a few episodes together, and she fell asleep on the Grump couch with him, still recovering from her bout of bronchitis.

But it was two weeks later, and he and Arin were having dinner. 

Arin had felt like pampering Brian, because sometimes that was a thing that Arin did. 

Maybe it made Arin feel better about being submissive or something.

Maybe it was a submissive thing to him completely.

Brian would have to ask some time, when he wasn't full of food and lazy as an indolent house cat.

"So I was thinking of what we did last time," Airn said. 

"Mmm?"

... and there went that lazy good mood.

Oh well.

It had been nice, while it lasted.

Arin was about to tell him how it was all too weird, that he was a bad dominant.

"I kinda enjoyed it," said Arin, which would have knocked Brian's socks off, if he had been wearing any. 

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "It's kinda nice to be the do-er, not the do-ee."

"Real nice use of vocabulary there, Arin," Brian said, because he was Brian, and he had to.

Brain rolled his eyes, but then he paused when Brian raised an eyebrow.

" _Anyway_ ," Arin said, "I was thinking about the fun that I had with that. How I'd like to do stuff to you again."

"Do you want be dominant?"

Was Brian ready for that?

He didn't think he was, but how was he going to admit to that?

Part of being a good partner was doing things for your partners, right?

But what if he couldn't submit?

The idea of submitting didn't exactly sound... nice.

But the idea of having stuff done to him _did_ , which was part of what was making all of this so weird.

Goddamn it.

"No, no, I don't want to be in charge of anything," Arin said quickly. "I get enough of that in my day to day life. No, I was just thinking that maybe we could, like, maybe we could try stuff where I Top you, but I'm still gonna be the submissive?"

"Like a service Top?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "I mean, uh, technically, it could be argued that when I'm blowing you, I'm Topping."

Brian raised an eyebrow, and Arin blushed.

"I'm just saying," Arin mumbled. "Because, like, teeth and whatnot."

"Teeth," Brian said, his tone deadpan.

"Goddamn it, Brian, you're making it hard -"

"I should _hope_ I'm making it hard," Brian said, and he was smirking now. 

"Oh my god," Arin groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I assure you," Brian said, "I am the most domly dom that ever dommed, and I would never dream of doing anything so crass as to -"

Arin kissed Brian. 

Brian wasn't sure if he was being kissed to be shut up, or if Arin had just been overtaken with lust at that very moment. 

It was probably some combination of the two, since nothing in life is ever that simple. 

But now Brian was being kissed, and Arin tasted like himself, and was as comfortable and familiar as coming home, while still being new enough to be exciting. 

Brian moaned into the kiss, and he tangled his fingers in Arin's hair to pull him closer, until they were chest to chest, breathing each other's breath. 

Brian looked at Arin, who was grinning down at him. 

"I want to tie you up and fuck you," Arin said, too horny to be embarrassed, or so it seemed.

Or, possibly, he was just putting on a brave front. 

It was appreciated, regardless. 

"What kind of tying up are we talking about here?"

"... I've been practicing my rope work on Suzy," Arin said, and he looked sheepish. 

"I thought you weren't that interested in tying people," said Brian. 

Arin had mentioned that all of the fiddly bits of it tended to get on his nerves. 

"... Suzy has a fantasy about you being all tied up, and when she said it the image kinda stuck," said Arin. "And I mean, as hot as you are, the idea of it being a thing is... I mean, _dude_!"

Brian was actually... blushing, which was surprising. 

He still couldn't entirely wrap his head around the fact that these gorgeous, funny, intelligent people found absolutely anything about him attractive. 

Let alone that someone like Arin was reduced to "dude!" at the thought of him being in rope. 

It was... intriguing, to say the least. 

And okay, Brian had never really thought of himself as someone to be tied up, but that was more due to his role as a dominant than anything else. 

... he sure did have a lot of hangups, as related to his being a Dominant.

Maybe he had to look into that.

"So you want to tie me up?"

"I'd like that a lot," said Arin, and he was licking his lips.

"What kind of tying up are we talking about?"

"Well," Arin said, and he laughed, his expression rueful, "I'm pretty shit at it, so, uh, it'd probably be something pretty basic."

"What kind of scene are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking I could tie you up and then I could just... do things to you. Things to make you feel good."

"So you'd just want to tie me up and give me pleasure?"

"Yeah," said Arin, and he looked even more embarrassed. "I want to... I want to make you cum really hard."

"... I'm worried that's gonna make you take me less serious as a dominant," Brian said, and he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It sounds kind of dumb when I describe it like that, doesn't it?"

Arin shrugged.

"We've all got our insecurities," he told Brian. "Sometimes I worry that I'm a bad submissive, because... well, I mean, I'm kinda pushy. Like... super pushy." Arin laughed, clearly self conscious. 

"Well, yeah," said Brian. "It's one of the reasons I like playing with you. It means that I can always know what is that you want."

"Yeah, but I still worry that you're gonna think that I'm super demanding, or pushy, or some shit like that," said Arin. 

"Well, I don't think you are," said Brian.

"Well," said Arin, "I don't think that you're a bad dominant, so there we go, huh?"

"... fair enough," said Brian. "So what are we doing?"

"What do you want to be doing?"

"I want you to tie me up," said Brian carefully. "And then I want you to touch me until I'm too stupid to remember why I'm embarrassed to ask in the first place."

Arin was actually... blushing, holy shit.

"I could totally do that," said Arin.

"Could you totally do me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"If you're my submissive," Brian said, putting on his best obnoxious voice, "then it's gonna be your job to do whatever I tell you to do, with whatever I tell you to do."

Arin was blushing now.

"Okay," he squeaked.

"Now," said Brian, crossing his arms, "shall we?"

"Right," said Arin. "Right."

* * * 

And now Brian was standing in the middle of the bedroom, his arms held out, as Arin carefully tied his wrists together.

Brian wasn't wearing a shirt, and Arin was beginning to tie a harness around Brian's waist, so that Brian's wrists were tied to his sides.

"My tying is kinda shit, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said Brian, "but I've seen worse."

"That sure is a good endorsement," Arin groused. 

"I'm sorry," Brian said, keeping his tone flat. "I was thinking that this was all about you making me enjoy myself. Silly me, thinking that. It's actually about making you feel better about your rope skills."

Arin froze, and his face did... something. 

Brian couldn't read it.

_Shit._

"I'm sorry," said Brian. "That was mean."

"No, no," Arin said quickly. "I liked that."

"Okay," said Brian. "So you like that kinda meanness?"

"It is a fun kind of mean," said Arin. "Do you wanna continue?"

"Oh yeah," said Brian. "Please."

"Would you like me to cover your eyes?"

"Hmm?"

"So... so you can't see my horrible rope work," said Arin slowly. "So it doesn't offend you."

"That's a good plan," said Brian. "Get the blindfold from the box."

"Right," said Arin.

There was a minute of scrambling, and then he was back, holding a blindfold.

He carefully tied it around Brian's face, and then, as an afterthought, he tied Brian's own shirt around his eyes, cutting all of the light out.

"There we go," said Arin. "Just tell me if you don't like something, okay?"

"Have I ever been one to not voice my displeasure?"

"Well, no," said Arin, and it sounded like he was grinning. "Still. To be on the safe side, you know?"

Brian rolled his eyes.

Arin carefully helped him back, until he was sitting on the bed.

It was a little awkward - it was surprisingly hard to keep his balance with his hands tied to his waist, and then he was carefully being lain back.

Arin was pulling Brian's pants down, and then Brian was naked, but for his socks.

"Okay," said Arin. "I'm gonna start touching you, okay?"

"Okay," said Brian.

The inside of his head was quiet, but it wasn't... it didn't feel like sub-space, the way Brian had heard it described.

He was just here, and he was being taken care of.

That was his right, as the Dominant.

Arin was his submissive, and it was Arin's job to make him feel good, regardless as to what it was.

So he was going to lie here, breathing carefully, as there were assorted rustlings around him.

Arin was spreading his legs, settling between them, and Brian stared up at the blindfold, then let his eyes drift shut.

He was tired.

He was tired, and there was something just... satisfying at having Arin rub his legs with those strong hands of his.

"Would you like me to give you a back massage?"

Arin's voice was quiet, and it rumbled through him, to vibrate across Brian's skin.

"Yes," said Brian, "but I'm going to need your help rolling over."

"Oh, obviously," said Arin, and then there were a few awkward minutes, as Brian rolled onto his stomach, and Brian sighed relaxing into the softness of the bed.

And then there was another sound, as Arin went to get something or other.

Then Brian was smelling peppermint. 

"I'm gonna use the peppermint lotion, okay?"

"Sure," said Brian.

He was inhabiting some hazy other place, and he wasn't going to worry about it too much, he was just going to be comfortable, as Arin climbed onto his thighs, beginning to knead at his lower back.

Brian made a noise that was someplace between pain and pleasure, his face pressed into the pillows, and then he gave a long, low sigh, finally fully relaxing.

"You are, like, super tense," said Arin, as his knuckles dug into Brian's lower back.

Brian groaned, as Arin sat on his ass, the weight of it beginning to make his back arch, just a bit.

Ahhhh....

Arin's hands were cold, and the peppermint tingled just a bit. 

He was digging into the knots in Brian's back, and Brian made a pained noise, his knees digging into the bed, and he was panting.

Time went away a little bit - Brian was lost in the sensation of it, at the feeling of being treated like a precious thing, at being the one to receive all the sweetness, all the appreciation. 

He let himself drown in it, like a hedonist out of some Roman orgy.

... minus the various animals he'd no doubt be fucking.

Did the Romans fuck animals?

"Arin, did the Romans fuck animals?"

"... what?" 

There was a pause.

"Did the Romans fuck animals?"

"I mean, probably," said Arin. "They did a lot of weird shit."

"They really did," said Brian.

"You've got knots in your back," said Arin, and he sounded almost... scolding, which was weirdly endearing. 

It was nice to be cared about.

"Sorry," Brian mumbled.

"I should be sorry," said Arin. "As your submissive, it's my job to keep you as relaxed as possible."

"That is very true," Brian said. 

"... no reassurance?"

Arin sounded nervous.

Brian resisted the urge to sigh.

Maybe he really was a submissive, if he found this kind of thing so exhausting?

... he sighed, deep in the back of his head.

"I'll give you reassurance when I think you've earned it," Brian said stiffly.

"Relax, relax," Arin said quickly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Brian said, although it wasn't, entirely.

But he was tired, and he didn't want to have to play up his big tough Dom side, especially as relaxed as he was.

"No, I set it up for you in a way that wasn't fair," said Arin. "I'll make it up to you."

"You will, huh?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Just close your eyes and relax...."

Brian did his best to, as Arin's knuckles dug into the tense muscles of Brian's back.

And then Arin was kissing down his back.

It was... it was ticklish, and it was something else, something that was making Brian relax even deeper, his eyes closing slowly.

Arin's mouth was hot and wet, Arin's teeth were blunt as they dug into Brian's shoulder, as Arin began to kiss along his neck, then lower, pressing kisses all along Brian's shoulder blade, then along Brian's back, no doubt leaving hickeys all along the ridges of Brian's spine.

Brian was almost... wriggling, his toes curling, and he was moaning.

He couldn't see anything, and that was... adding to stuff, somehow.

Making everything that much more heightened.

Who knew that was actually a thing that worked?

He never would have thought!

All those old chestnuts actually did have some truth to them.

Brian shuddered, and Arin bit him, right above one cheek of his ass.

Brian moaned like he was in pain - actual, serious pain - and he ground against the bed.

Then Arin was kissing along one of the cheeks of his ass, and spreading him open, and... oh wow.

Arin was eating his ass.

Arin was eating his ass like it was the best thing he'd ever had, and Brian's eyes were rolling back in his head, as he humped the bed and just... took in the pleasure.

Pleasure that swallowed him, pleasure that wriggled down his back, pleasure that danced across his skin and danced across his nerves

He came, dryly, awkwardly, and Arin made a pleased sound, as Brian cried out and twitched under him like a landed fish.

And then there was a finger tracing around the rim of his asshole, and Arin's big chest was pressing against his back. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"You'd better fuck me," Brian snarled. 

"Yes, sir," said Arin, and he was grinding against Brian's ass, his cock hard even through the thin fabric of his pajama pants, grinding against Brian's ass.

"You're gonna prep me," Brian said, his voice thick, "and then you're gonna put the head of your cock in me, but nothing else, until I tell you to do otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," said Arin. "Just... hold on."

* * *

And then Arin was scrambling around, getting the lube out of the bedside table, and then there was a cold finger sliding into him, gently.

Brian moaned, and he thrashed, as Arin's other hand stroked up and down his back, leaving him shuddering, his skin twitching like some kind of wild beast.

Truth be told, he _felt_ like a wild beast; some animal that has to be cared for.

In that scenario, who was really the dominant; the beast, or the human?

Well, the beast, because the beast could kill the man without much thought.

... well, no, Brian wasn't going to kill Arin - he probably couldn't kill Arin even if he tried to.

Fuck it all, Brian was chasing himself in circles.

He needed to get out of his head.

Maybe he needed to access some bottom space. 

Or would that be sub space?

And then the pad of Arin's finger was pressing down on Brian's prostate, and Brian's hips were jerking forward, wriggling as he cried out.

"Oh god," Brian sobbed, and he shuddered as another finger was added, more curling, and the lube was cold and filling him up, leaving him with that familiar almost-burn, and he groaned, clenching around it.

"Holy fuck, you're so tight," Arin said. "I can't get over how fucking tight you are, so. I can't believe... thank you so much, for letting me do this."

Another finger was added, thrusting into him, and he humped back into it, moaning like he was being paid for it.

And then the fingers were being withdrawn, and something else was sliding into him - something blunt.

But it didn't go any deeper, just splitting him open.

Brian shuddered around the dick inside of him.

"Beg," he said, his voice rough.

"Please," Arin said thickly.

"Please what?"

"Please, let me fuck you."

"How much do you want to fuck me?"

"I want to fuck you so badly, oh my _god_ ," Arin groaned, and his cock twitched.

“You wanna slide your dick as deep as it can get?”

“I want to… please, I want it so badly”

“You want to fuck me?”

“Yes, please, oh god!”

“Do it,” said Brian. “Fucking do it. Fuck me.”

And then Arin was sliding all the way inside of him, and Brian groaned, sobbing.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, you’re so hot, oh god, please... Brian, please!”

Arin was on top of Brian now, and he was nuzzling into Brian’s neck, kissing along it, his chest sweaty through his shirt.

“Fuck, Arin,” Brian groaned, and he squeezed around Arin’s cock, as Arin began to thrust awkwardly.

Arin’s knees were on either side of Brian’s thighs, and he was digging his pointy chin into Brian’s shoulder, and he was thrusting harder, as Brian began to pant.

Arin's cock was hot, it was thick, it was just filling Brian up, it was plunging in and out of him, and he was going to cum, he was going to cum so hard that his eyes were going to roll back in his head - the pressure at the base of his spine was already building and building, as Brian clung to nothing.

And then Arin was biting his shoulder, and _Arin_ was cumming, deep inside, and he angled his hips in such a way as to grind against the bed, and then he was cumming as well, and Arin was making a strangled, almost pained noise, as Brian's muscles clutched at his cock. 

"Oh _god_ ," Arin groaned, and then he was pulling out, and he was lying down next to Brian, panting like he had been running a race.

"Mmm?"

The rope was still here, and it was suddenly just... too much.

"Arin?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to untie me _right now_ ," said Brian.

"Right, right," said Arin. "Sorry."

And then Arin was untying him, and Brian was rubbing his wrists, lying flat on his back, naked as the day he was born and shaking.

"Dude," said Arin, and he wrapped himself around Brian, clinging to Brian like Brian was a plushie.

Brian sighed, his face in Arin's chest.

"How was that?"

Arin sounded... downright nervous.

Brian opened his mouth to say something... and found that he couldn't.

There weren't any words in his head, so there weren't any words to come out of his mouth.

So he just gave a thumbs up, pressing his face into Arin's neck.

"Okay," Arin said, and he snuggled Brian closer.

Arin was big, sweaty, his belly soft against Brian's own, his breath steamy.

"That was amazing," Arin said. 

Brian nodded, and he closed his eyes.

He'd get up, wipe down, go to the bathroom.

In a minute.

* * * 

Brian more or less came back to himself about an hour later, and he took a long, cool shower.

It helped immensely - got rid of the stickiness, the clinginess, the way everything was just too... much.

He needed to not be touching anyone for a little bit, including Arin.

Arin, who was wonderful, who was _also_ way too warm right now, too sweaty, too everything.

At least Arin didn't take it as an insult. 

Maybe Arin was enjoying the fact to not be touching anyone else.

It was dark in the bathroom as well, and Brian rested his cheek against the cold tile, letting the water drum down on the top of his head, filling up all the empty places, until he more or less felt like himself. 

When he came back, he found Arin in the kitchen, chopping something up.

"You did a good job," said Arin. "For your first time Bottoming, I mean."

"That wasn't my first time Bottoming," Brian pointed out, sitting at the kitchen table and watching Arin chop things. "You've been in my ass before."

"Well, okay, yes, but... you know what I meant," said Arin.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"No," he said. "I want you to explain to me. In small words, even."

Arin cleared his throat, and he was blushing. 

"You know," he mumbled.

"No," said Brian again.

"... where I got to Top you. Like, for a scene. Not necessarily just us fucking, but me actually Topping you."

"It was pretty neat," said Brian, aware of how dumb he sounded, not sure how to stop sounding like a fool.

"I'm glad," said Arin.

"I'd like to try some other stuff," said Brian. "If you'd like?"

"I'd like," said Arin. "I'd like very much."

"Good," said Brian, and he smiled.

* * *

Suzy came home, and she looked horrible.

"Honey," said Arin, as Suzy staggered inside, sitting heavily down at the kitchen table, "baby."

Brian crouched in front of her, taking her boots off, rubbing her feet, and her toes curled against his palm. 

"I'm still sick," Suzy rasped out, and she sighed, then began to cough.

"Oh, geez," said Arin, looking slightly worried.

"Arin," said Brian, using his Dom voice, "go get Suzy some tea."

"Yes, sir," Arin said.

Brian was back on familiar ground.

Okay.

He kissed Suzy's knee, and she looked down at him, then began to cough again.

"How about a nice hot bath?"

He took her socks off, carefully, then stood up, taking her scarf off, her sweater.

She had soaked it through with sweat. 

She sighed, pressing her face into his belly, and he stroked her sweaty hair. 

"You think that would help?"

"Oh yeah," said Brian. "We'll get you some tea, then a nice hot bath, then bed."

"... thanks," Suzy mumbled, and she held on to his shirt.

Brian was more himself now, and he realized, in a weird way, that this could be seen as Bottoming as well.

Here he was, tending to someone else's needs.

But fuck it. 

He was going to Bottom, he was going to take care of Suzy, because she was his girlfriend and his submissive, and fuck what anyone else was thinking about it.

He reached out, cupping Suzy’s cheek, and he kissed Suzy on the mouth.

Finally, he was on firmer ground.

He needed to get over his goddamn neurosis about this stuff already! 

* * * 

And then it was a month later, and Dan was out with the flu, and everyone else was off getting lunch, and Brian was struck with an idea.

An idea that would make things awkward, but he was totally willing to go along with it, because fuck it.

He hadn't bottomed for a while.

Which was why he was kissing Arin on the Grump couch, here and now, his hands tangled in Arin's hair, his hips rolling, his breath coming in sweet, desperate gasps.

"I'm going to fuck you," Brian told Arin, "and I want you to touch me while you do it."

"Sure," Arin said thickly, "anything, please, _Sir_ , I'll do anything, please!"

"Anything?" Brian pulled back, and he was smirking as he dug the little bottle of lube out of his pocket, and a condom. "So if I tell you to rob a bank?"

"... that's a bit much," said Arin, pulled out of his lusty frenzy. "But you know what I mean."

"No, Arin, I don't," said Brian. "I need you to tell me." 

He was leaning back on the couch, shoving his pants down just enough that his cock was freed.

If only Dan was here - they could have been doing the full scale three way, and Brian could be instructing the boys exactly what he wanted them to do.

Ah well.

It wasn't like he was missing out, when he had Arin right here, with two fingers up his own ass, grinding and humping like he was in a porno, his head tilted back, his eyes sliding shut.

"No," Brian said sharply.

"No?" 

Arin froze. 

"Look at me," Brian said. "Eyes."

And now Arin was making eye contact as his condom covered fingers began to slide in and out of his own ass, as he pressed down on his prostate.

"You ready for my cock, Arin? You ready to ride me like a fucking carnival ride?"

"C-c-carnival ride?"

"I don't know," Brian said, as Arin slid the condom onto Brian's cock, and Brian added more lube. "You try coming up with good dirty talk on the fly."

"I'm sure I can do better than that," said Arin, and then he was straddling Brian's lap, reaching under himself to line up the head of Brian's cock with his hole.

"Oh yeah?" 

Brian raised an eyebrow, and he thrust forward, the head of his cock pushing past the ring of muscle, right into Arin's ass.

Arin made a surprised noise, and then he was sinking down, until he'd taken all of Brian's cock into himself. 

"... now you've put me on the spot," Arin complained, and he was squeezing Brian in a hot, tight vice.

Brian moaned, his hands on Arin's shoulders, and he rolled his hips forward.

And then Arin's hands were sliding along Brian's ribs, and that was... that was ticklish, and Brian was cackling, squirming, but he was _also_ humping forward.

"Sorry," Arin said, and he sounded sheepish.

"Do it again," Brian said, breathless.

"... what?"

"Do it again. Tickle me."

"You want me to tickle you?" 

Arin looked confused.

"I gave you an order, Arin," Brian snapped. "Are you going to argue with me and make me have to stop fucking you to spank you, or are you going to follow the order?"

... wow.

That was more douchebag than Brian usually was, although judging by the way that Arin had just tensed around him, it was appreciated.

"Y-yes sir," said Arin, and then his fingers were sliding up and under Brian's shirt again, aiming towards his armpits, and Brain began to laugh again, his cock twitching inside of Arin.

Arin moaned, his hips doing stuttery little... something or other, and then he was right in Brian's armpits, wriggling his fingers, and Brian was grabbing Arin by the hair to keep from cackling like a bad Halloween decoration, kissing and chuckling, as he fucked into Arin's ass.

He was getting light headed - the tickling was adding... something, something that Brian didn't really know how to explain, except that it was mixing up with the lust, and his nerves were jumping and bursting and on fire, and he was humping awkwardly, bouncing Arin in his lap.

Which was a bit of a weird sensation, given their size difference, but who gave a fuck, when Arin was tightening around him with each thrust, when Arin's fingers were tickling along his sides now, and Brian was laughing still, his forehead against Arin's.

Arin was grinning back, and this moment was... weirdly perfect, in a way that Brian couldn't put his words right, and Arin was squeezing him tighter, as Brian began to fully hump him, and then... then Brian was cumming.

It was a bit of a shock to the both of them - usually Brian had better stamina than that, and holy shit, this was going to get embarrassing if he wasn't very careful.

Arin tickled him through the orgasm, and that added to the embarrassment, somehow.

Was he some kind of weirdo with a tickle fetish, like in that one documentary?

The shame was trying to wash over him.

... no.

No, he wasn't going to go down that road, it wasn't like he was being graded on this or some shit, he was literally just enjoying the chance to be intimate, and fuck it, his skin liked some sensations, so why not enjoy them?

Arin was looking at him very intently, almost nervously.

"Get off of my dick," Brian told Arin, "I'm going to suck you off."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have -"

"I'm not sucking your dick to make you feel good," Brian said, keeping eye contact. "I'm sucking your dick because I want something in my mouth, and your dick is the right shape for it."

"... right," said Arin, and he was blushing. 

He always did get worked up when Brian was especially mean to him like this.

* * * 

Arin ended up on the floor, sitting on a towel.

Of course, they just had a towel lying around.

And Brian was between Arin's legs, holding on to Arin's cock, bobbing his head up and down, luxuriating in the feeling of having something thick and hot in his mouth.

It really _was_ the perfect size for his mouth - big enough that he could feel it, but not so big that he was gagging.

Admittedly, he didn't have much of a gag reflex, but still.

He swirled his tongue along the tip of it, letting all of it slide out of his mouth except the head, which he kept in his mouth, creating a vacuum, and Arin was _gibbering_ , like something out of Lovecraft.

Brian let go, pinching Arin on the thigh, which made Arin whine.

"You need to be quiet," he said. "You don't want anyone to see just how much of a horny mess you are, do you?"

"N-no," Arin mumbled, and then his hands were over his mouth, although he was still whimpering and whining in the back of his throat. 

Brian deep throated Arin, and Arin sobbed, his hands in his own hair, his thighs like marble on either side of Brian’s body.

Arin’s bare toes were curling against Brian’s sides, and he was sweating hard enough that there was a wet spot on his shirt. 

Brian began to slurp, and he was bobbing his head faster, beginning to make dirty, wet noises, as Arin thrashed under him.

Brian held on to Arin's hips, and then he pulled back, looking up Arin's body, to meet Arin's brown eyes.

"Stop moving," he told Arin sharply. "Stay still."

"R-r-right," Arin said thickly. "Sorry."

"You're gonna be, if you don't stop trying to fuck my throat," said Brian. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Arin, his eyes wide.

"Good," said Brian, and then he was going back down, sucking again, louder this time, drool going down his throat, kneading at Arin's hips and sucking down Arin's shaft, before taking the whole of it down his throat again.

Arin was making quiet, desperate noises, and he was shoving his own hands against his face, yanking at his hair and his beard, panting.

He couldn't stay still, he couldn't breathe, it seemed.

He was shaking, and he was panting, and his cock was beginning to get hotter in Brian's mouth, his cock was beginning to swell, and then Arin was cumming down Brian's throat, and Brian swallowed down it, even though it was gross as hell, because Arin moaned when he saw it, and because what else was he going to do with it?

And then Arin was flat on the ground, panting like he had run a marathon.

"Fuck, Bri," Arin mumbled, flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his chest heaving.

"A bit late for that," Brian said, resting his face against Arin's thigh.

Arin made a surprised noise.

"Your face is all prickly," he mumbled.

"I haven't shaved in a few days," said Brian. 

"You should grow your beard out," said Arin. "Add to your whole leather daddy vibe."

"I feel like I'd need more leather to be a leather daddy," said Brian.

"You wear leather sometimes, don't you?"

"I mean, I wear stuff that's usually leather," said Brian, and then he let his eyes slide shut.

He was sated, he was sleepy....

It was going to take effort not to just conk out, right there and then.

* * *

Arin spent the night, a few nights later.

They had a fun night of sex - Arin came so hard he got cum in his beard, and they'd fallen asleep on the bed together.

And now it was morning, and Brian was getting his shaving stuff out, half asleep.

"Are you shaving off the fuzz?"

Arin was leaning against the door frame, shirtless, looking sleepy.

"Yeah," said Brian. "I'm beginning to look like a creepy seventies porn star."

"I dunno," said Arin. "I was thinking biker dude from an exploitation film, personally."

Brian shot Arin a confused look. "Since when do you watch exploitation films?"

"Suzy and Dan have been overdosing on them," said Arin, "so I end up absorbing some of it via osmosis. Don't ask me about Turkey Shoot."

"... Turkey Shoot?"

"I said not to ask me," said Arin, and he made a face.

"You brought up the name," said Brian. "How could I resist?"

"I need to understand your psychology a little better," said Arin.

And then he paused, and he was blushing, staring at Brian with a nervous expression.

"What's up?"

"... I want to shave your face."

"... what?"

"Your face. I want to shave your face."

"Why?"

"I like the idea of, like... grooming you. Doing things for you."

"Would you see this as service Topping?"

"I guess, if you squinted?" Arin was rubbing the back of his neck, and he looked even more bashful. "I'll be, uh... I'll be really honest. Remember how me and Dan went to that kink club?"

"Yeah?" 

"There was a guy there who was talking about how he shaves his wife's legs and her armpits, and he washes her hair, and Suzy would never let me do that kinda thing for her, but I kinda like the idea of... taking care of you like that. Because I'm your submissive, and it's my job to make you feel good, and part of making you feel good is taking care of you."

His speech finished, Arin blushed, looking down at his.

"Fair enough," said Brian, and he leaned against the sink, crossing his arms. "Get to it."

"You're awfully straightforward about all of this," said Arin, and he was going to the sink, grabbing Brian's shaving cream, covering his hands in it.

He rubbed it on Brian's face as well, and then they were almost nose to nose, the only sound the both of their breathing, the sound of the sink going, and the rasp of the razor against the thick hair.

Arin's face was very serious, and Arin's eyes were very close to Brian's, and Brian ended up closing his eyes, just to let the sensations wash over him.

His face was going to be chilly, from the loss of his beard.

"Okay," Arin said, after he'd negotiated around Brian's chin and jaw, "I'm going for your mustache. Don't even breathe."

"Right," Brian said, and then there was the scraping of the razor, right across his upper lip.

This was a bit unsettling.

Brian's heart was beating very fast.

This was... it was a weird moment.

It was intimate - almost creepily intimate, on a level that Brian wasn't sure how to put into words, but he was feeling it.

Arin carefully wiped the shaving cream off of Brian's face, and then he was putting the razor down into the sink, and they were kissing each other, the lip of the sink pressing into Brian's lower back, and then Brian's hands were on Arin's shoulders, and he was pressing down on Arin's shoulders, gently.

Arin got on his knees, and he shoved Brian's pajama pants down, taking Brian's cock into his mouth.

Brian hadn't been hard, but he was stiffening up pretty quickly, his cock firming up against Arin's cheek, and Arin opened his mouth wider, taking the head and some of the shaft into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out and flickering his tongue along the tip of it.

Brian moaned, his hands going to Arin's head, then the back of Arin's head, pressing Arin's mouth onto his cock as he rolled his hips forward, fucking into his mouth luxuriously.

Oh, but this was sweet, this was heavenly, this was... _perfect_.

Brian came down Arin's throat, and he tried not to yank too hard at Arin's hair, although Arin still had bedhead.

Arin had the cutest bedhead.

Brian sagged back against the sink, panting, and he grinned down at Arin, who was shaking, staring up at him with swollen lips and wide brown eyes.

"Did I do a good job?"

Arin sounded... downright anxious which was adorable.

"You did great," Brian assured him.

"Okay, good," said Arin, and he pressed his face into Brian's thigh, sighing heavily, relaxing into the warmth of Brian's body.

Brian ran Arin's silky hair through his fingers, relaxing himself, and Arin kissed the palm of his hand.

"Good boy," said Brian, and Arin sighed again, relaxing into the cool tile.

... huh.

Arin must have been stressed - he didn't usually go deep like this. 

"What would you like, Arin?"

Brian kept his voice quiet, sweet.

"Can we stay like this?"

"How about we take a nice shower?"

"Okay," Arin said quietly.

"Then we can sit in the living room. I don't think it's good for your knees to kneel like that on tile."

"You're right," Arin mumbled, and he was pressing his face into Brian's thigh. "I'm sorry, I'm being weird."

"It's okay," said Brian. "Need a hand up?"

"Okay," said Arin, and Brian helped him up.

"Shall we?"

"Okay," said Arin.

* * * 

They showered in the dimness of the room, and Brian paid special attention to Arin’s hair, washing it clean, then washing the rest of him. 

Arin leaned against him, content to be taken care of, and Brian peppered his face with kisses.

It was sometimes weird to think that taking care of Arin was a form of aftercare for the both of them, but it worked, so Brian wasn’t going to think too hard about it.

He was going to do his best to just enjoy it. 

* * *

About two weeks later, Brian winced, sitting up from his desk.

"You okay?"

Arin's expression was concerned.

"Yeah," said Brian, and then something twanged, and he groaned. "Dan and I have been singing, so I've just been hunching over the stupid table, and now everything hurts."

"You need to sit better," Arin said, in a no-nonsense tone of voice, and then he was patting the couch in front of him. 

Brian blinked at the clock - it was past midnight, and the office was empty.

"I know," Brian grumbled, and then he blinked again, as Arin looked at him expectantly. 

"C'mere," said Arin. "I'm gonna rub your back."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"I mean," said Arin, "do you not want me not to?"

"I'd like you to," said Brian, and he walked over, slowly, sore and achy. 

* * *

Arin, it turned out, could be meaner than Brian thought thought possible.

He was lying flat on the couch, belly down, no shirt, and Arin's thumbs were digging into his lower back. 

It was painful enough that Brian's cock was hard, and he was rolling his hips forward, groaning like he was being paid for it.

He was going to cum in his pants if this kept up, but he wasn't going to complain, because he could _feel_ the tension leaving his lower back.

He closed his eyes, panting like he was running in a race, and then Arin's _knuckles_ were digging into Brian's lower back, and it was painful enough that Brian's eyes were rolling back into his head.

Who knew a massage could hurt this much?

"You've got huge knots," said Arin, and he began to knead again, as Brian whined and gasped under him.

"I feel like that's a comment about my dick," Brian mumbled.

"You have a knot on your dick?"

"Well, n-n-no... oh _god_ , what the fuck are you doing to my back, Arin?!"

"You've got a knot there," Arin said, his tone innocent, but when he was leaning forward, his erection was pressing against Brian's ass, and Brian rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"You're super transparent, ya know that?"

"Dunno what you're talking about," Arin said, his tone airy, as he rutted against Brian's ass. 

Brian rolled his eyes, and he ground back against Arin, then grunted, as another bolt of pain hit him, through the intensity of Arin's fingers digging into his back.

"Oh," Brian groaned, and okay, yeah, his hips were grinding forward. 

"Mmm?"

"I need your penis in me right now," Brian said calmly, and he smiled into the cushions at the way that Arin froze on top of him.

"... seriously?"

"Do I ever joke about this kind of thing?"

Brian kept his tone dead serious, although he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Yes, actually," Arin said, and he sounded almost frustrated. "I can't fucking get when you're being sarcastic and when you're being sincere."

"Well, I'm being utterly sincere right now," said Brian. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to take your turgid -"

"Nobody says turgid," Arin said dismissively, but he was getting up, making his way to his office, then coming back, shoving his pants down lower as he went, his cock throbbing in the cooler air.

"I just did," said Brian, and he was smirking, as he shoved his own pants down around his thighs, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

And then Arin's fingers were inside of him. 

It was a simple moment, and Brian was pressing his face into his arms, and he was shaking, his toes curling, his heart thundering in his ears.

Arin's fingers were slicked up with lube, and they were tracing along the rim of his asshole, then sliding in.

"Oh," Brian mumbled, and his head tilted back, his breath coming hard, sweat dripping down his face. 

"God, Brian, I'm so lucky," Arin murmured, and he kissed along Brian's neck awkwardly. 

"Yeah?"

"I've got... you're such a good dominant, fuck," he said. 

And then there was another finger inside of Brian, and Brian was squeezing his eyes shut, moaning.

"I do my best," Brian said thickly, and then was pulling his fingers out, and something hot, wet, and blunt was pressing against Brian's asshole, beginning to slide into him, slowly, carefully.

Arin was on top of Brian.

Arin was on top of Brian, and he was pressing his face into Brian's neck, rolling his hips almost... luxuriously, and Brian was moaning. 

"God, you're so thick," Brian mumbled, and Arin pressed closer, his hands stroking up and down Brian's sides, which was enough to make Brian giggle in spite of himself.

"... do you want me to tickle you again?"

Arin sounded downright... shy.

Which was adorable. 

It matched Brian's own shyness, so that more or less worked out, right?

They could be a pair of awkward people together, right?

There was something fun about that.

"Yeah," said Brian. "Yes, tickle me again. Do it."

"Yes, sir," said Arin, and there was some more awkward rearranging, as Arin settled himself, and then his fingers were stroking down Brian's sides, under Brian's shirt.

Brian was giggling.

He couldn't see what it was that Arin was doing, exactly, but it was... that added to it.

It was a bit like wearing the blindfold again, and Brian was laughing into the cushions of the couch, squirming, taking the tickling, just breathing as he laughed and laughed, as Arin's cock slid in and out of him, as Arin's evil fingertips trailed up and down along his ribs, then aimed towards his armpits.

“Every time I tickle you, you squeeze me tighter,” said Arin.

“It’s a reward for making me feel good,” Brian said, in his best haughty voice.

“Obviously,” said Arin, in a slightly strangled voice, as he began to thrust forward, his hips circling.

He was passing along Brian’s prostate, and Brian was moaning, his back beginning to arch.

He was being tickled, and his nerves were mixing the two feelings together, and his dick was rubbing against the couch, and they were going to have to clean the couch, but holy fuck, Arin’s dick was doing things that were making Brian squirm and wriggle, as he humped back against Arin’s cock, as Arin began to rest his heavy weight on top of Brian, and Brian groaned.

“Oh _god_ ,” Brian mumbled, and then he was cumming, as the tickling sang out across his veins, and there was going to be _such_ a mess, as he came and came, and then he was flopping down onto the couch, panting, his face in the pillows, as Arin’s hips kept working, until Arin was collapsing on top of him, nuzzling into the back of his neck, the sweaty recesses of his hair.

Arin’s big body was practically crushing his own, and Arin made a face into the back of Brian’s neck. 

“I forgot the condoms,” he said into Brian’s shoulder.

“You also forgot the towel,” Brian said, although without much rancor.

He was being anchored by Arin’s weight, and it was… well, it was nice, to be held down like this, to be pressed into the couch cushions, as Arin’s cock slowly went soft, Arin’s cum dripping out of him.

“Towel?”

“I mean, you’d be a horrible hitchhiker,” Brian said, and then he burst out laughing, which made me Arin wince, pulling his dick out, and they were piled on top of each other like a litter of puppies.

“What the hell?” 

Arin didn’t even sound perturbed, just sleepy.

Brian rolled his eyes, then rolled onto his back - the couch was gonna be cleaned anyway, so why worry about that?

He was still cackling as Arin rested his head on Brian’s chest.

“What’s so funny?”

“I need to show you that show some time,” Brian murmured.

“Mmm?”

“I’ll explain later,” said Brian. 

“Okay,” said Arin, and then he yawned. Then; “... thanks.”

“Thanks?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “For… for letting me take care of you. For not being so hung up on what you are and aren’t supposed to do, as a dominant.”

Brian flushed.

“Well, thank _you_ for being so understanding,” Brian said, aware that he sounded a bit stiff.

“We’re just a couple of mush balls, aren’t we?” 

Arin sounded amused.

“Just when it tickles our fancy,” Brian countered.

The poke in the ribs he got for that was worth it. 

Totally, totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
